<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortals by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657205">Immortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Immortal!Thomas, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss them so much," Thomas whispered. "But I can see their faces like it was just yesterday." And it was true. They had been the best humans Thomas had ever had the honour of meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat bolt upright, a strangled sob tearing its way from his throat as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes tightly, drawing in another halting gasp. He could hear Aryn trying to soothe him, and he scooted closer to her, relaxing into her soft embrace. "It's okay, Thomas. You're okay."</p><p>She rocked him until he opened his eyes and drew away, and then gave him a concerned look. "Want to talk about it?" she asked gently.</p><p>Thomas started to shake his head, then hesitated. "Please."</p><p>Aryn smiled. "I'll be here to listen however long you need me. Get it all out."</p><p>Thomas braced braced himself for her inevitable disappointment. "I dreamed about them again "</p><p>Aryn's eyes saddened. "Oh, Thomas... I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I miss them so much," Thomas whispered. "But I can see their faces like it was just yesterday." And it was true. They had been the best humans Thomas had ever had the honour of meeting.</p><p>"Tell me about them," Aryn said. "What were they like? You never did tell me. Just that you'd met them."</p><p>Thomas sniffled. "Virgil was the first one I met. He had his hair dyes purple, and he always wore the same scuffed black boots. He had the most beautiful dark grey eyes, and they sparkled when he was particularly happy. His smile...near the end, it was so bright and carefree, like nothing in the world could bring him down." His breathing hitched again. "he said that I helped him be happy. That we helped him be happy again."</p><p>"Logan was...he was taller than Virgil, maybe about the same height as your Emile." Aryn sucked in a breath at the mention of her friend, and Thomas shot her an apologetic smile. "He dressed like a teacher, and we teased him for it sometimes, but looking back now...he really wouldn't have been <em>Logan</em> if he'd done a single thing differently."</p><p>A pause, and Thomas fidgeted with his sleeve for a moment. "What about yours? Emile?" he finally asked.</p><p>Aryn was silent for a long moment, before she released a shaking breath and turned away from him, messing with the frayed edges of the curtain covering the window.</p><p>"Emile was tall, and some people were afraid of him for it, just because his mere presence could be so importing, but he was such a gentle soul. He would never have harmed so much as a fly on purpose, really. He carried his little notebook-" She glanced at the notebook sitting on her desk, and after a moment, reached over and snagged it. "-With him everywhere. And that <em>stupid</em> pen."</p><p>She laughed, the sound a little brighter than before, like reliving the memory was taking a weight off of her. "I hated than pen."</p><p>"I'll always outlive them," Thomas whispered. "And yet I can't help but get attached."</p><p>"There are rules for a reason," Aryn reminded him.</p><p>Thomas huffed. "But I don't regret breaking them."</p><p>Aryn returned her gaze to the notebook before her, but Thomas caught the way her mouth curved into a bitter, heartbroken little smile, filled with all the longing and grief and pain that she would never be able to put into words.</p><p>"No. No, I guess I don't either."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>